Blakłud
'''Blakłud –' jeden z najpotężniejszych magów w historii. Prekursor wielu dziedziń sztuki magicznej, Pierwszy Zabójca Smoków, przyjaciel Przemka i mistrz Serka. Martwy od kilku tysiącleci. Historia Nieznana jest dokładna data narodzin Blakłuda - wiadomo jedynie, że przyszedł na świat w 5 tysiącleciu przed naszą erą w okolicach dzisiejszego miasta Jerycho na Bliskim Wschodzie. Pomimo bycia mieszkańcem jednego z pierwszych miast na świecie chłopak zachowywał się tak jak jego przodkowie za czasów plemiennych - zajmował się głównie polowaniem na nieliczną faunę, doskonaląc swoje umiejętności łowcy. Dzięki temu był jednym z najsilniejszych i najsprawniejszych mieszkańców raczkującej metropolii. Mężczyzna w wieku 19 lat był już jednym z bardziej szanowanych mieszkańców Jerycha - miał żonę i dwójkę dzieci, a jego siła, sprawność i spryt, tak potrzebne przy łapaniu zwierzyny, okazały się niezwykle przydatne w zdobywaniu uznania wśród mieszkańców. W tych czasach zasada „im jesteś silniejszy tym więcej masz poważania” była aż nadto aktualna. Pewnego dnia mieszkańcy miasta zwrócili się do Blakłuda o pomoc. W okolicy powoli zaczynało brakować zwierzyny do upolowania, co zauważył sam Blakłud. Plony również nie przynosiły oczekiwanych rezultatów, miasto stanęło na krawędzi śmierci głodowej. Prostym ludziom znane były tylko dwa sposoby na pokonanie kryzysu - modlenie się o pomoc Bogów lub zwrócenie się o pomoc do smoków. Właśnie do tego drugiego zadania wybrany został Blakłud. Oczywiście przyszły mag zgodził się podjąć zadania dla dobra wioski. Mieszkańcy oddali mu resztki własnych zapasów jedzenia i wody, dzięki czemu mężczyzna mógł mieć szansę na przedarcie się przez pustynie i znalezienie pomocy. Rozpoczęła się wędrówka, która miała zmienić jego życie. Wśród piasków pustyni Początek wędrówki nie był dla przyszłego maga zbyt trudny. Mężczyzna często wchodził w dalekie rejony pustyni by zapolować na coraz bardziej oddalającą się od miasta zwierzynę. Zdarzało mu się nawet spać na pustyni, wiedział więc, że mimo iż dni na piaskowych przestworzach są diabelnie gorące, tak noce są już zabójczo zimne. Był więc przygotowany. Przez pierwsze trzy dni. thumb|330px|Podróżując przez pustynie.Dalej nie było już tak różowo. Zapasy jedzenia i picia skończyły się bardzo szybko, a nieustający upał zaczął doprowadzać mężczyznę do szału. Słońce zaczęło sprowadzać na jego umysł różnorakie omamy. Blakłudowi kilkukrotnie wydawało się, że ma przed sobą oazę pełną wody i cienia, jednak za każdym razem gdy się do niej zbliżał, ta znikała. Doprowadzało to go do takiego szału, że gdy za którymś razem naprawdę dotarł do oazy, zwyczajnie ją ominął, biorąc ją za miraż. Czas jednak uciekał, a mężczyzna zdawał się nie posuwać w ogóle naprzód. Nieskończone przestrzenie pustynnego klimatu wydawały się pokonywać młodego człowieka. Któregoś dnia Blakłud po prostu padł wycieńczony. Pazerne sępy krążyły nad jego ciałem kilka godzin, nim zdecydowały się podlecieć do niego bliżej. Chmara padlinożernych ptaków zaczęła dziobać leżącego mężczyznę w odsłonięte części ciała, chcąc spróbować jego mięsa. Blakłud tylko na to czekał. Ostatkiem sił rzucił się na jednego z ptaków, przygwożdżając go do ziemi. Przerażeni pobratymcy ofiary natychmiast wzlecieli w niebo, zostawiając niedawnego oprawcę ze swoją niedoszłą ofiarą. Złapany sęp rzucał się swoimi masywnymi skrzydłami i próbował drapać swoimi pazurami, jednak wycieńczony Blakłud wydawał się w ogóle nie czuć bólu. W przypływie pustynnego szału wgryzł się w szyję padlinożercy i przegryzł sępowi gardło. Ptak padł martwy, a mężczyzna, chcąc desperacko pokonać pragnienie, zaczął pić jego krew. Chciał również pożywić się jego ciałem, jednak padł nieprzytomny od słońca i ran, nim zdążył to zrobić. Ponownie do leżącego ciała zbliżyły się istoty żywe. Tym razem nie były to ptaki. Tylko ludzie. Gość Mężczyzna obudził się dopiero wiele dni wcześniej, w samym środku minionej wcześniej oazy. Okazała się ona być zamieszkana przez wędrowne plemię przemierzających pustynie ludzi. Gdy tylko Blakłud się obudził, jego wybawcy zadbali o to żeby był silny i odpowiednio nawodniony. Mieszkaniec Jerycha był szczerze zaskoczony dobrocią ludzi, przerażał go jednak fakt że tak długo był nieprzytomny. Kto wiedział co stało się w tym czasie z jego wioską? Blakłud desperacko zaczął wypytywać ludzi o to, czy w okolicy są jakiś smoki. Ci odpowiedzieli przecząco. Wtem do Blakłuda zwrócił się sam wódz plemienia. Oświadczył mężczyźnie, że widział osobiście walkę przyszłego maga z sępami i był pod niemałym wrażeniem. Naturalny krąg życia na pustyni mówił, że temu kto padnie na jego gorących piaskach, przeznaczone jest stać się pokarmem dla „czyścicieli” (jak nazywano u nich sepy). Blakłud swoją zawziętością zdołał jednak odwrócić ten niefortunny bieg rzeczy - z ofiary stał się myśliwym. Widząc siłę drzemiąca w młodym mężczyźnie wódz zaproponował mu pewien układ. Wyda pod jego rozkazy grupkę młodych ludzi którzy zaprowadzą go do ludzkiej wspólnoty, w zamian za rozwiązanie problemu jego plemienia. Otóż wędrowcom od kilku dni zawadzała potworna istota, zwana przez nich „Zmorą”. Stwór niewiadomego pochodzenia, traktowany przez ludzi pustyni jako Bóg Zniszczenia, przybywał do nich co noc by pożerać najmłodszych członków plemienia i zabić tych, którzy próbowali je bronić. W ciągu zaledwie kilku krwawych nocy populacja plemienia zmniejszyła się ponad o połowę. Starowity wódz błagał na kolanach Blakłuda o pomoc. Mężczyzna, wiedząc, że każde zwierzę da się w końcu upolować, zgodził się. Plemię zaoferowało mu pomoc w postaci grupki najwaleczniejszych wojowników. W końcu nadeszła noc. Znikąd, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia w oazie pojawił się stwór. Nie przypominał jakiejkolwiek zwierzyny jaką Blakłud thumb|360px|Zmorakiedykolwiek widział, była niczym istota rodem z najgorszych koszmarów. Gdy tylko mieszkaniec Jerycha ją zobaczył, od razu miał ochotę uciekać. Rzucić to wszystko, ratować własne życie. Istota poruszała się wolnym krokiem i wydawała się być niezainteresowana Blakłudem i jego wojownikami. Przyszły mag miał szanse uciec. Mimo to, nie potrafił zostawić ludzi którzy ocalili mu życie na pastwę potwora. Tym bardziej, że ci ludzie mogli mu pomóc ocalić jego miasto. Z okrzykiem gniewu Blakłud rzucił się potwora, ten jednak odtrącił go swoją potężną ręką, jak gdyby przyszły mag był zwykłą muchą. Podobnie potraktowała towarzyszących mu wojowników. Jednak ani mieszkaniec Jerycha ani inni ludzie nie mieli zamiaru poprzestawać. Atakowali go raz za razem, mimo pozornej beznadziejności sytuacji. W końcu potwór się zdenerwował. Gdy jeden z wojowników plemienia próbował go przebić swoją dzidą, stwór zwyczajnie uniknął ciosu, otworzył masywną gębę i swoimi ostrymi jak brzytwy zębami odgryzł wojownikowi głowę. Następnych wojowników zabijał szybko i makabrycznie - wyrywając głowę z kręgosłupem, rozrywając na strzępy, unosząc ku górze by zrzucić na ziemię z brutalną siłą itp. W końcu na placu boju pozostał tylko Blakłud. Zmora chciała zabić ostatniego stojącego przeciwnika w widowiskowy sposób. Wzbiła się w powietrze, po czym ruszyła z niesamowitą prędkością na mieszkańca Jerycha. Blakłud desperacko złapał dzidę po jednym z zabitych wojowników i starał się wyczuć moment w którym mógłby uderzyć. Mężczyzna zamachnął się i gdy ciało stwora było tuż przy nim, zaatakował. Trafił Zmorę prosto w głowę, jednak nie dość mocno by przebić się przez jej pancerz. Dzida rozleciała się na kawałki, zmieniając jednak kąt lotu potwora o kilka centymetrów. Zmora zamiast zaatakować centralnie Blakłuda, uderzyła go w prawe ramię, łamiąc je doszczętnie i powalając mężczyznę na ziemię. Przyszły mag rzucał się z bólu po ziemi, krzycząc o pomoc. Członkowie plemienia byli jednak zbyt przerażeni, by cokolwiek zrobić - wielu z nich zdążyło już dawno uciec. Jedynie Zmora podeszła do mężczyzny, złapała go za zdrową rękę i uniosła. Przerażony, ciężko ranny Blakłud spojrzał prosto w oczy Zmory. Nie było tam inteligencji, którą wyczytywał u innych ludzi. Była tylko dzikość - pierwotna i prosta, jak u zwierząt. Wtem mieszkaniec Jerycha przestał się bać. Pamiętał czym się zajmował. Polowaniem na dzikie zwierzęta. Mężczyzna zebrał w sobie siłę i kopnął zaskoczoną Zmorę prosto w twarz. Siła ciosu nie była jakoś wyjątkowa, jednak sam fakt, że praktycznie pobity przeciwnik był jeszcze w stanie zaatakować, zaskoczył stwora tak bardzo, że wypuścił swoją zdobycz z rąk. Opadając Blakłud obrócił się tak żeby upaść na zdrową rękę, po czym rzucił się na Zmorę, powalając ją na ziemię. Zarówno mężczyzna jak i leżący stwór wydarli się, pełni pierwotnego gniewu i chęci zabijania. To była ostatnia rzecz jaką zobaczyli obserwujący walkę członkowie plemienia. Dosłownie sekundę później zarówno Blakłud jak i Zmora zniknęli w błysku oślepiającego światła. Spotykając Genetyka Mężczyzna i potwór znaleźli się nagle bardzo daleko od miejsca swojej walki. W dwóch, oddzielonych od siebie, klatkach z czystej energii. Zmora zaczęła się w niej rzucać na wszystkie strony, mając nadzieję na uwolnienie, a Blakłud patrzył na wszystko oczarowany i zdezorientowany. Nagle znalazł się w zupełnie innym świecie - pełnym zaawansowanych komputerów, nadludzkiej technologii i nieznanych na Ziemi form biologicznych. Prosty umysł mężczyzny wyszedł z założenia, że walcząc z Bogiem Zniszczenia rozgniewał inne bóstwa i wylądował w samym środku ich krainy. Jakie było jego zdziwienie gdy zamiast istoty przypominającej Zmorę lub cokolwiek z folkloru jego rodzimych stron, na spotkanie wyszedł mu człowiek. Co prawda ubrany zupełnie inaczej niż Blakłud i przewyższający go pod każdym możliwym i niemożliwym do zobaczenia okiem, jednak nadal człowiek. Nagle klatka, w której przebywał Blakłud znikła, a mężczyzna, który uwięził w niej mieszkańca Jerycha, przedstawił mu się jako Lid'Og, Człowiek Czystej Krwi. Przyszły mag nie wiedział nawet jak zareagować - stojąca przed nim istota z pewnością nie była Bogiem, jednak przewyższała Blakłuda do takiego stopnia, że ten nie wierzył że ma do czynienia z człowiekiem. Zaczął zadawać Genetykowi najróżniejsze pytania, na które Lid'Og początkowo nie chciał odpowiadać. Po jakimś czasie jednak, członek Lawan Ur poczuł się jak ojciec, któremu niesforna pociecha zadaje trudne pytania. Opowiedział więc Blakłudowi historię swojej rasy, jej upadku i wielu innych czynników. Opowieść trwała kilka dni, ponieważ prymitywny umysł przyszłego maga potrzebował dużo czasu, by zrozumieć to, o czym mówi Lid'Og. Mimo że ostatecznie wiele aspektów opowieści pozostało dla maga niezrozumiałych („fizyka kwantowa”? „trzy Galaktyki”?), to ogólny zarys był jasny. Przez ten czas pomiędzy Blakłudem a Lid'Ogiem wytworzyła się specyficzna relacja, przypominająca więź ojcowsko-synowską. Genetyk przez miliony lat nie widział przedstawiciela stworzonej przez siebie rasy, a nigdy z żadnym nie rozmawiał w cztery oczy. Spotykając Blakłuda poczuł się jak dumny ojciec, który widzi jak jego syn się rozwija. Lid'Og dostrzegł nieskończony potencjał rasy, którą postrzegał jako swoje dzieło. Zobaczył jak wielkie uczynili postępy od czasu gdy siedzieli na drzewach. Z resztą, identyczny potencjał dostrzegł w samym Blakłudzie. Zarówno zwykły człowiek, jak i ten Czystej Krwi, zaczęli się fascynować sobą nawzajem. W końcu jednak nadszedł czas by Blakłud udał się z powrotem w swoje rodzinne strony. Co prawda sądził, że jego miasto już dawno upadło, jednak nadal traktował swoją misję poważnie. Lid'Og uspokoił go jednak i powiedział, że potęga Konklawe jest praktycznie niezmierzona - jeśli przyszły mag będzie chciał, zostanie przeniesiony dokładnie w momencie w którym zniknął. Mając to na uwadze, Blakłud postanowił spytać Lid'Oga czy mógłby zostać z nim jeszcze jakiś czas. Genetyk nie miał nic przeciwko. W tym czasie człowiek zdążył poznać trzech członków Konklawe. Pierwszym był Ohew, który żądał by pozbawić Blakłuda wspomnień i wyrzucić na jakimś zapomnianym pustkowiu lub najlepiej zabić. W obronie mężczyzny stanął oprócz Lid'Oga, również kolejny nowopoznany członek Lawan Ur - Ze'ew. Ten łowca, któremu zdarzało się czasem polować razem z ludźmi, poczuł do Blakłuda coś na kształt szacunku. Pomimo niezaprzeczalnej ułomności jaką było bycie człowiekiem, zdołał walczyć niemal na równi z Ksandariańskim Łowcą z planety X45D68 (jak Konklawe nazywało Zmorę). Ostatecznie Ohew ustąpił i ograniczył się do unikania przyszłego maga. Trzecim członkiem Konklawe jakiego poznał mieszkaniec Jerycha był Vulaus. Spotkanie między nimi było bardzo krótkie - Kronikarz wszedł pewnego dnia do pracowni Lid'Oga, podszedł do Blakłuda i dokładnie go czymś zbadał. Następnie zostawił zdezorientowanego człowieka, mówiąc Lid'Ogowi, że „jego zwierzak powinien uważać na Rejkanuta”. Genetyk zrozumiał towarzysza doskonale. Z wypowiedzi Vulausa wychodziło, że Blakłud miał głęboko ukryty potencjał do tego, co ludzie nazywali „magią”. Pewnego dnia doszło do wypadku, które zmieniło życie Blakłuda. Lid'Og przybył do Nieskończonej Biblioteki, w poszukiwaniu pewnego zapisku z planety X45D68, z której pochodziła Zmora. Chciał wiedzieć jakim cudem udało jej się przed nim uciec i jak temu zapobiec. W swojej nieodpowiedzialności zabrał ze sobą Blakłuda. W czasie gdy Genetyk przeszukiwał najwyższe półki domeny Vedrtala, przyszły mag usłyszał czyjeś wołanie. Dochodziło z jednej z ksiąg. Ostatnie dni na Baijt Spośród milionów ksiąg będących częścią Nieskończonej Bibliotek, jedną z najniebezpieczniejszych była Niemożliwa Księga. Nie była to do końca książka w takim stopniu jak rozumieją to ludzie. Była bardziej przejściem międzywymiarowym, z którym powiązana była skomplikowana historia. Za czasów wojny domowej w państwie Lawan Ur, po stronie Upadłego walczyła potężna istota imieniem Jaaku. Została ona zniszczona przez członków Konklawe, nim to się jednak stało Jaaku skopiował swoją świadomość, a następnie umieścił ją we własnoręcznie stworzonym pasożycie. Pasożyt został następnie umieszczony w tzw. Niemożliwej Księdze, której nie można było zniszczyć. Właściciel Nieskończonej Biblioteki, Vedrtal, postanowił, że skoro nie może zniszczyć księgi, schowa ją w swojej domenie. To właśnie głosy z tej księgi zaczęły przyciągać Blakłuda. Obiecywały mu potęgę, ratunek dla wioski i spełnienie największych marzeń. Przyszły mag podążając za kuszącym głosem wydobył skrzętnie skrytą księgę i w czasie gdy Lid'Og był zajęty swoimi sprawami, otworzył ją. Moment w którym księga została otwarta, starły się ze sobą wymiary Niemożlwiej Księgi i Baijt. Całą wyspa wstrząsnęło wielkie trzęsienie ziemi, w polu siłowym wytworzyła się mała próżnia a z kart książki wyskoczyła obca istota. Wielki pasożyt, wyglądem przypominający ludzką, plemienną maskę. Rzucił się na człowieka który otworzył księgę, próbując zrobić z niego swojego żywiciela. Wykrywając w nim niesamowity potencjał magiczny, Jaaku użył swoich zdolności by je obudzić. Gdy mu się to udało, miał zamiar od razu pochłonąć świadomość Blakłuda, w porę jednak pojawił się Lid'Og. Zdołał zrzucić pasożyta ze swojego ludzkiego przyjaciela, a następnie próbował zabić pasożyta, jednak Jaaku wykorzystał lukę w polu siłowym Baijt i jak najszybciej uciekł. Nie licząc ucieczki niebezpiecznej istoty, wszelkie negatywne dla Konklawe skutki uboczne udało się szybko naprawić. Mimo to członkowie Lawan Ur byli wściekli - lekkomyślny, stojący kilka szczepów ewolucyjnych niżej człowiek zdołał narobić niezłego bigosu na wyspie Ludzi Czystej Krwi. Znowu pojawiły się głosy by Blakłuda najzwyczajniej zabić, jednak Lid'Og zobowiązał się, że odstawi przyjaciela w jego rodzime strony. Reszta Konklawe zaufała swojemu Genetykowi i zgodziła się na oszczędzenie magowi życia. Tymczasem Blakłud siedział w pracowni Lid'Oga, odkrywając w sobie nowe moce. Niemal instynktownie zaczął rzucać najprostsze zaklęcia - przesuwanie małych przedmiotów czy unoszenie się w powietrzu. Gdy Genetyk wrócił do pracowni opowiedział przyjacielowi o całej sytuacji i nie skrywając smutku rzekł, że będą musieli się pożegnać. Blakłud powiedział, że doskonale rozumie sytuację, dodając jednocześnie, że dla niego Lid'Og stał się niczym brat. Nieco poruszony Genetyk postanowił zabrać maga na małą wycieczkę. Najdalszych, opuszczonych planetach dawnego imperium Lawan Ur. thumb|360px|Jeden z wielu pięknych widoków jakich uświadczył mag.Podróż po wielu zakątkach Galaktyki była najbardziej emocjonującą rzeczą jaką mag kiedykolwiek doznał. Widział wspaniałe, naturalne krajobrazy, majestatyczne ruiny wielkich metropolii, wspaniałe zwierzęta i rośliny. Ujrzał piękno w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Wstrząsnęło to nim do głębi - z wcześniejszego bezlitosnego łowcy stał się wrażliwym człowiekiem, szanującym życie i przysięgającym chronić je za wszelką cenę. Lid'Og widząc radość na twarzy przyjaciela postanowił uwiecznić te chwilę. Wyciągnął urządzenie przypominające współczesny aparat, wyjaśniając zdezorientowanemu Blakłudowi, iż jest to urządzenie które uwieczni te chwilę na zawsze. Zdjęcie na tle wspaniałego pejzażu planety RK3W wisi w gabinecie Genetyka po dziś dzień. Nic jednak nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Gdy nadeszła pora rozstania, przyjaciele zgodnie ze zwyczajem Blakłuda przecięli sobie dłonie, a następnie podali je sobie nawzajem. Stali się tym samym braćmi krwi. Lid'Og jako jedyny Człowiek Czystej Krwi świadomie zrównał się z istotą od niego niższą. Oczywiście nie powiedział o tym swoim towarzyszom z Baijt. W obliczu smoka "- Kto śmie przeszkadzać Gorumowi o Wielkich Skrzydłach? ''- Blakłud o wielkim....Wiesz, nieważne."'' - pierwsze spotkanie Blakłuda z Gorumem o Wielkich Skrzydłach. Zgodnie z obietnicą Genetyk Konklawe odstawił przyjaciela dokładnie w tym samym momencie na linii czasu, w którym zniknął ze Zmorą. Lid'Og okazał się jednak dodatkową pomocą, przenosząc maga w miejsce gdzie czujniki Baijt wykryły smoka. Było to na terenia obecnej Syrii, 80 km od Jerycha. Gdy tylko Blakłud znalazł się na miejscu, zobaczył obóz jednego z wędrownych plemion. Co bardzo ważne, namioty były przyozdobione smoczymi łuskami - oznaczało to, że mężczyzna dotarł do celu. Nie musiał nawet upewniać się ile dni minęło odkąd zniknął - zaufał Lid'Ogowi bezgranicznie i spokojnie udał się w stronę wspólnoty. Początkowo plemię nie chciało dopuścić do siebie obcego, gdy jednak Blakłud uniósł dzidę jednego z wojowników ku górze, został przyjęty z otwartymi rękoma. Okazało się, że plemię niezwykle szanowało ludzi posługujących się tym niezwykłym rodzajem mocy. Przy okazji Blakłud dowiedział się, że istnieje więcej takich jak on - zwani oni byli magami. Mężczyzna szybko wyciągnął od członków plemienia lokalizację smoka, wraz z pewnym ostrzeżeniem. Otóż ludzie przestrzegli Blakłuda, że smok Gorum bywa nieco „humorzasty”. Pomimo swojej sympatii do ludzi, potrafi nimi wzgardzić lub im grozić, o ile ci nie okażą się w jego oczach godni. Nie było to oczywiście zadanie łatwe, ale Blakłud się nie bał. Po tym wszystkim co przeżył w drodze do smoka, mało co mogło zrobić na nim wrażenie. thumb|400px|Blakłud spotyka smoka (https://wallpaperscraft.com/)W końcu mag udał się do wielkiej jaskini umieszczonej w górze za wioską, w której przebywał smok, opiekun wioski. Początkowo Gorum był wściekły - zaryczał gniewnie, dopytując się kto jest na tyle zuchwały, by do niego przychodzić. Niezrażony arogancją smoka Blakłud przedstawił się i opowiedział smokowi o problemie jaki dręczy jego miasto. Gorum wysłuchał opowieści mieszkańca Jerycho, jednak ostatecznie odmówił pomocy. Stwierdził, że posiada własnych ludzi do obrony i nie obchodzą go zbytnio sprawy ojczyzny Blakłuda. Mag jednak nie poprzestawał. Wiedział, że musi zyskać w oczach Goruma, postanowił więc się z nim założyć. Powiedział smokowi, że jest w stanie skoczyć wyżej niż góra w której się znajdowali. Gorum stwierdził, że wyczuwa magiczny potencjał w ciele Blakłuda i nie da mu się oszukać. Mężczyzna stwierdził jednak, że nie ma zamiaru robić tego używając swoich umiejętności. Zaintrygowany gad postanowił przyjąć zakład. Jeśli Blakłud rzeczywiście skoczy wyżej niż góra w której się znajdowali, pomoże mu. Ratując wioskę "- Ale z ciebie gadzina. ''- Obrażasz mnie?!'' ''- Stwierdzam fakt."'' - Blakłud i Gorum. Zgodnie z umową, Blakłud i Gorum ruszyli przed górę. Smok ostrzegł mężczyznę, że jeśli ten spróbuje go oszukać, marnie skończy. Mag odrzekł spokojnie, że dotrzyma umowy. Blakłud stanął tuż przy zboczu góry i podskoczył na wysokość metra. Gorum triumfował - dom smoka był o wiele, wiele wyższy. Smok zażądał od maga, by ten dał mu teraz spokój, jednak Blakłud się nie zgodził. Uświadomił Goruma o tym, że nie zakładali się czy mężczyzna przeskoczy górę, tylko czy skoczy wyżej niż ona. Wtedy smok pojął swój błąd - góra z oczywistych względów nie mogła skoczyć, co czyniło maga oczywistym zwycięzcą. Gdy Gorum zdał sobie z tego sprawę, zaczął tarzać się po ziemi ze śmiechu. Pierwszy raz smok został oszukany przez człowieka - dla gada było to wręcz nie do pomyślenia, oczywiście w pozytywnym sensie. Zaskoczonemu Blakłudowi powiedział, że jest pod wrażeniem bystrości człowieka i zgodnie z umową zobowiązał się ocalić Jerycho. Gorum o Wielkich Skrzydłach powiadomił swoje plemię, że wraz z gościem udaje się na krótką wyprawę. Nie pytając o nic Blakłuda, wrzucił go sobie na grzbiet po czym poszybował ku przestworzom. Zaskoczony mag wpatrywał się oczarowany w obraz odległego świata. Piękne krajobrazy przypominały mu niedawną wycieczkę z Lid'Ogiem po resztkach jego utraconej ojczyzny. Niemniej zaskoczony był smok - powiedział mężczyźnie, że spodziewał się po nim raczej strachu aniżeli zachwytu. Blakłud odpowiedział mu jedynie enigmatycznie, że ma za sobą spore doświadczenie. Po nieco ponad godzinie lotu Blakłud i jego smoczy towarzysz dotarli do Jerycha. Miasto było w strasznym stanie - wielu mieszkańców było wychudzonych, kilku zabito by można się było pożywić ich ciałami. Gorum nie zwlekając ani chwili wskazał jednym pazurem ku niebu, a jednym ku ziemi, wypowiadając pod nosem tajemnicze inkarnacje. Nagle czyste niebo znikło, zastąpione przez ciemne chmury. W ciągu sekundy na ziemię zaczęły opadać obfite deszcze, a zachwyceni mieszkańcy napełniali prymitywne naczynia lejącą się wodą. Nie był to jednak koniec działań Goruma - smok wypowiadając jeszcze inne słowa i wykonując niezrozumiałe gesty sprawił, że wokół osady zaczęły rosnąć zasiane rośliny, które dotąd nie przynosiły plonów. Wszystko trwało kilka godzin, po czym skończyło się, tak nagle jak zaczęło. Blakłud był zachwycony - po fakcie dowiedział się od smoka, że był świadkiem czarów. Gdy na prośbę maga smok wylądował przy mieście, zachwyceni mieszkańcy rzucili się na swoich bohaterów. Skandując ich imiona z nabożną czcią i łzami w oczach witali ich jako swoich łaskawców. Jerycho zostało uratowane. Nie był to jednak koniec. Uznając Blakłuda za najlepszego spośród wszystkich mieszkańców, mianowano go wodzem. Mężczyzna z pewnym zawstydzeniem przyjął te funkcję i ruszył do swojego domu, do żony i dzieci. Usatysfakcjonowany Gorum gotów był odlecieć, jednak powstrzymał go Blakłud. Poprosił smoka by ten nauczył go sztuki magicznej, by w razie podobnego kryzysu mógł sobie poradzić bez pomocy z zewnątrz. Gorum nie był zwolennikiem uczenia ludzi tak potężnych sztuk, dostrzegł jednak, że intencje Blakłuda są czyste i nie zamierza on używać magii w złych celach. Zgodził się więc zostać jego Mistrzem. Spokojne czasy "Naprawdę myślisz że za kilka tysiącleci kogoś będzie w ogóle obchodzić fakt że smoki nie noszą spodni?" - reakcja Goruma na uwagę Blakłuda, mówiącą by ubrał coś na siebie. Przez następne lata Blakłud nie miał wiele rzeczy do roboty. Całe dnie zajmował mu trening pod okiem Goruma. Smok był początkowo bardzo sceptycznie nastawiony do pomysłu uczenia człowieka, jednak szybko zmienił zdanie. Blakłud miał po prostu naturalnethumb|346px|Las w którym Blakłud trenował (https://www.reddit.com/r/runescape/comments/2bplng/i_edited_jagexs_divination_banner_to_make_it_a/) predyspozycje i sporo nieodkrytego jeszcze talentu. Szybko podnosił poziom swoich umiejętności - przesuwanie małych przedmiotów siłą woli szybko odeszło do lamusa. Po roku trenowania Blakłud potrafił już panować nad ogniem, latać i rzucać złożone iluzję na swoich przeciwników. Również relacje maga ze smokiem zaczęły się poprawiać. Powoli zaczynali sobie coraz bardziej przypadać do gustu i odczuwać do siebie nawzajem szacunek. Blakłud czuł respekt przed potęgą smoka, Gorum z kolei widział u maga nieodkryte pokłady talentu. Mimo, że gadowi działały na nerwy żarty Blakłuda. Oprócz nauki czarów przywódca Jerycha i smok mieli również inne zajęcia. Gorum często latał z miasta Blakłuda do swojego rodzimego plemienia, którym się opiekował. Mag postanowił wykorzystać to w nietypowy sposób - wykorzystywał smoka żeby tworzyć mapę świata. Siedząc na jego plecach obserwował świat z lotu gada, uzmysławiając sobie i innym ludziom jak wielka jest ich planeta. Oczywiście mag nie odkrył zbyt wiele - Gorum pozwalał sobie tylko na niewielkie odchyły od regularnej drogi do swojego plemienia. Latanie dalej niż to potrzebne było po prostu smokowi nie na rękę. W czasie gdy Blakłud władał Jerychem, miasto niezwykle się rozrosło. Pierwsza metropolia na Ziemi zaczynała powoli się rozwijać i wiele w tym było zasługi maga. Sam Blakłud spłodził jeszcze dwóch synów i córkę, po czym wziął sobie kolejną żonę. Właściwie w czasie „spokojniejszego okresu” mężczyzna miał dwanaście kobiet, z którymi spłodził trzydzieścioro dzieci. Można powiedzieć, że niezwykle się zaangażował w zwiększanie urbanizacji Jerycha. Dwanaście lat po spotkaniu Goruma między przyjaciółmi zaczęło dochodzić do różnego rodzaju utarczek. Smok widząc potęgę Blakłuda, zaczął powoli brać pod uwagę, że mógł zostać przewyższony przez człowieka. Była to dla niego ujma na honorze, a dumny smok zwyczajnie nie chciał się przyznać, że jest zazdrosny o to, że mag zdobył tak wielką potęgę w tak krótkim czasie. Napięcie powoli stawało się coraz bardziej namacalne. Blakłud mimo, że nie wiedział czemu przyjaciel traktuje go chłodno, był tym wyjątkowo zniesmaczony. Pewnego dnia doszło między nimi do kłótni, w wyniku której drogi przyjaciół się rozeszły. Smok wrócił do swojego plemienia a rozgoryczony mag postanowił, że odda władzę najstarszemu synowi i sam uda się w podróż, dzięki której miał dotrzeć do granic świata. Krótka(?) podróż. "- Jestem mnichem i powinienem utrzymywać wstrzemięźliwość. ''- A ja nie. O! Patrz jaka dupa idzie!'' ''- Miejże trochę godności Blakłudzie!'' ''- Szarpałbym jak sęp padlinę."'' - wymiana zdań pomiędzy Narendą Horokeu (przyszły Heinrich Welff) a Blakłudem. Magowi trzeba było przyznać, że był konsekwentny w swoich poczynaniach. W ciągu kilku lat przemierzył dystans wielokrotnie większy niż podczas swojej pierwszej podróży, uzupełniając jednocześnie swoją mapę o wiele nieznanych jego ludowi terytoriów. Z terenów obecnej Palestyny thumb|336px|Droga Blakłuda (czerwona kropka- spotkanie smoków niebieska- Ariów)ruszył na południe, w stronę Półwyspu Arabskiego. Spotkał tam kilka wspólnot plemiennych, z których niektóre próbowały go okraść, szybko i boleśnie się jednak przekonały, że atakowanie maga nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Blakłud zaintrygowany półwyspem chciał dotrzeć do jego środka, pytał więc każdą napotkaną wspólnotę jak się tam dostać. Niestety dla maga, ludzi okazali się mocno niezorientowani w geografii swojego regionu, każdy więc kazał mu iść w inną stronę. Skończyło się na tym że mężczyzna spędził kilka miesięcy na bezsensownej tułaczce po bezkresnych pustkowiach. Plus tego był taki, że dzięki Blakłudowi plemiona półwyspu dowiedziały się co to przekleństwa. I to z pierwszej ręki. Po zdecydowanie zbyt długiej przygodzie mag postanowił się udać zupełnie gdzie indziej - w głąb obecnego Bliskiego Wschodu. Nie miał pojęcia, że rusza właśnie do miejsca gdzie rodziły się podwaliny ludzkiej cywilizacji. Będąc w dorzeczu Tygrysa i Eufratu Blakłud zaniemówił - nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak wielu ludzi w jednym miejscu. Mogło być ich nawet dwa tysiące, porozrzucanych w małych, luźno ze sobą powiązanych wioskach. A nad wszystkim czuwały smoki - potężne, majestatyczne, współpracujące z ludzkością w budowie cywilizacji. Blakłud miał cichą nadzieję, że wśród gadów znajdzie Goruma i jakoś się z nim dogada. Lata niemal samotnego marszu przez pustynie sprawiło, że mężczyzna zatęsknił za przyjacielem. Niestety, dawny gadzi znajomy był zupełnie gdzie indziej. Będąc w samym sercu przyszłego „Żyznego Półksiężyca” mag zaczął zabawiać ludźmi niewinnymi sztuczkami, którymi zabawiał ciężko pracujących ludzi. Zaklinanie ptaków, poruszanie przedmiotami, teleportacja na krótki dystans - małe z perspektywy Blakłuda „sztuczki” były dla zwykłych ludzi przejawem boskiej mocy. Zdezorientowanego mężczyznę szybko zaczęto czcić i oddawać mu ofiary. Zaniepokoiło to smoki, które natychmiast zainterweniowały w tej sprawie, zabierając gościa do swojej oddalonej o kilka kilometrów kryjówki. Na szczęście wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Smoki zrozumiały, że Blakłud jest po prostu magiem chcącym zyskać publikę. Nie dość więc, że go nie skrzywdziły, to poprosiły o pomoc. Gady zaprowadziły mężczyznę do swojej pieczary, gdzie we w miarę odseparowanych od siebie grotach leżały smoki. Trzęsące się, drapiące z taką siłą, że zrywały z siebie łuski. Okazały się być ofiarami odmiany wszy, która niemiłosiernie prześladowała smoki. Gady poprosiły więc maga o pomoc. Blakłud uznał pomoc smokom za wielki zaszczyt i natychmiast zabrał się do roboty. Hołdując zasadzie „chcesz coś zrobić dobrze, zrób to sam”, postanowił stworzyć własne, autorskie zaklęcie, które pozwoli zabić wszy, nie raniąc przy tym smoków. Przez kilka tygodni mag dopracowywał zaklęcie do perfekcji, korzystając w pełni z dobrodziejstw rodzącej się cywilizacji. W końcu udało mu się opracować zaklęcie. „Smoczy Klejnot”, bo taką nazwę nosiło zaklęcie, miało dawać rzucającemu możliwość objęcia pewnego obszaru specjalną klątwą, która zmieniałaby proste organizmy (np. owady) w małe kryształowe bryły, z których mężczyzna mógłby pobierać energię magiczną. Jedynym lekarstwem na zaklęcia miała być smocza krew. Blakłud osobiście nie widział żadnego powodu żeby odwracać czar rzucony na wszy, jednak postanowił się zabezpieczyć, tak na wszelki wypadek. Okazało się to nad wyraz mądrą decyzją. Zaklęcie okazało się być o wiele potężniejsze niż zakładał Blakłud. Objęło nie tylko wszy w jaskini smoków, ale i wszystkie istoty żywe w wioskach podlegających gadom. W ciągu jednej chwili ludzie, zwierzęta i owady zamieniły się w kryształowe bryły, powoli wysysające z nich życie i przerabiające je na energię magiczną, która szła bezpośrednio do maga. Czar był jednak bardzo wycieńczający - na tyle, że zaskoczony mag padł nieprzytomny zaraz po rzuceniu „Smoczego Klejnotu”. Całe szczęście płynąca do mężczyzny energia szybko postawiła go na nogi. Ledwo zdołał wytłumaczyć gotowym go spalić smokom wypadkowość swoich działań i rozwiązanie problemu. Przez następnych kilka godzin smoki raniły się, a następnie przelatywali nad terenami objętymi zaklęciem, by przywrócić wszystko do normy. Co prawda wszystkich udało się ocalić, jednak wielu ludzi i smoków przez kilka dni nie mogło dojść do siebie po wysiłku (ludzie - magicznym, a smoki - fizycznym jakim było latanie z otwartymi ranami). Zawstydzony Blakłud postanowił udać się jak najdalej od kwitnącej społeczności, nie chcąc powodować więcej problemów. Gdy miał już się ulotnić, jeden ze smoków, Ddraig, wziął na siebie obowiązek dopilnowania, żeby niebezpieczny przybysz znalazł się jak najdalej. Na plecach smoka Blakłud zwiedził dużą część obecnej Zatoki Perskiej i Iranu, nakładając na swoją mapę wszystko co zobaczył. W czasie podróży przedstawiciele dwóch gatunków zakolegowali się ze sobą nawzajem. Maga po prostu ciężko było nie lubić. Podczas lotu Blakłud i Ddraig rozmawiali dużo o życiu, przyszłości obydwu gatunków, filozoficznych dysputach i cyckach. Mimo krótkiego czasu który razem spędzili, polubili się nawzajem. Ddraig odstawił Blakłuda na obecnej granicy irańsko-turkmeńskiej, gdzie mag dostrzegł nowe, nieznane sobie gatunki roślin i żyzne gleby. Doszedł więc do wniosku, że gdzieś tam musi być cywilizacja - a wraz z nią nowi ludzie do poznania. Nim nowy smoczy znajomy odleciał, Blakłud poprosił go by znalazł smoka imieniem Gorum i przekazał, że stary przyjaciel chciałby z nim jeszcze porozmawiać. I tak po krótkiej acz znaczącej wizycie w dorzeczu Tygrysu i Eufratu mag ruszył dalej w swoją podróż. Przez wiele dni wędrówki nie spotkał żadnej żywej duszy, zaczął się więc oglądać za jakimś środkiem transportu (najlepiej smoczym). Wtedy właśnie z oddali zaczęło się coś do niego zbliżać. Nie coś, a właściwie ktoś. thumb|338px|Wojownicy AriówAriowie, zwani również Aryjczykami, byli dużą wspólnotą zamieszkującą wtedy tereny Azji Środkowo-Wschodniej, w której przebywał Blakłud. Byli dosyć zaawansowani jak na tamte czasy - potrafili wytworzyć prymitywną broń oraz rydwany do których przywiązywali udomowione konie. Na rubieżach swojej wspólnoty zajmowali się głównie rabowaniem nieostrożnych ludzi, którzy byli na tyle głupi by wejść na ich tereny. Takim człowiekiem był Blakłud. Tylko tym razem, to Ariowie mieli się bać. Cały uzbrojony w pięć wozów oddział zostaw w ciągu kilku sekund rozbity przez samotnego maga. Wojownicy zapewne nie spodziewali się po nieco podstarzałym obcym umiejętności wysadzania terenu myślą czy tworzenia wizji całkowitej zagłady znanego im życia. Dzielni wojownicy szybko wzięli nogi za pas, zostawiając za sobą jedynie złapanego wcześniej jeńca. Blakłud podszedł do więźnia, który był młodym, ubranym w strój mnicha mężczyzną. Łysym, z ciałem pokrytym dziwnymi tatuażami a jednak wydającym się niegroźny. Na imię miał Narenda Horokeu, chociaż tysiąclecia później miał być znany pod innym imieniem - Heinrich Welff. Narenda przedstawił się jako uczeń Oświeconego (tłum. Budda), który opanował technikę kontrolowania drogi swojej duszy po śmierci. Blakłud ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nigdy nie słyszał ani o takim człowieku ani technice, co mnich zrzucił na tajemniczość grupy skupionej wokół „nauczyciela”. Żywił jednak nadzieję, że za wiele lat imię Budda zacznie coś znaczyć. Z dalszej opowieści Narendy wynikało, że mężczyzna przechodził wraz z innymi uczniami test na wytrzymałość pośród bezkresnych pustkowi, gdy znikąd zostali zaatakowani przez oddział Ariów. Mnisi, jak tłumaczył, byli z natury pacyfistami, więc zamiast się bronić, zwyczajnie uciekali. Niemal wszystkich złapano. Tylko Narenda przeżył, chociaż prawdopodobnie Ariowie i tak chcieli z nim skończyć po patrolu. Poruszony opowieścią mnicha mag postanowił zabrać Narendę do jakiejś osady, na co Narenda chętnie przystał. Powiedział nawet Blakłudowi, że w pewnej odległości znajdują się tereny Słowian - niewielkiego, acz hardego i wrogo nastawionego do Ariów plemienia. Zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem, Blakłud rozpoczął nawiązywanie znajomości z nowo poznaną osobą. O ile rozmowy na tematy egzystencjalne pomiędzy nimi szły gładko o tyle ku zaskoczeniu i oburzeniu maga, Narenda nie był skory do rozmawiania na temat kobiet. Twierdził, że mnisi muszą utrzymywać „czystość duszy”, cokolwiek to znaczyło. Uczeń Buddy miał się przez to stać obiektem żartów maga, który nie narzekał na brak kobiecego towarzystwa. W czasie podróży Narendzie imponowała siła Blakłuda oraz jego nadludzkie zdolności, dzięki którym był w stanie w środku pustkowia skołować coś do jedzenia i picia. Mag natomiast był zachwycony czymś innym, czego wcześniej na Ziemi nie widział - śniegiem. Przed laty miał okazję zobaczyć go na zupełnie mu obcej planecie w innym kwadracie Galaktyki, podczas podróży z Lid'Ogiem. Narenda opowiedział swojemu wybawcy dokładnie czym jest ta zamrożona woda po czym chciał ruszać dalej. Na swoje nieszczęście Blakłud za bardzo zachwycił się śniegiem i całe dwa dni lepił bałwany i robił orły na śniegu. Dla mnicha był to prawdziwy trening cierpliwości, a dla mającego się wkrótce rozchorować Blakłuda bolesna lekcja. Nigdy nie baw się na śniegu, będąc ubranym jakbyś miał przemierzać pustynie. Po długiej podróży dwóm nowym przyjaciołom udało się dotrze dotrzeć do miejsca zamieszkania plemion zwanych Słowianami. Było to w miejscu gdzie Wołga wpływała do Morza Kaspijskiego - miejsce bagniste, porośnięte różnoraką roślinnością i mającym pełny, niczym nieograniczony dostęp do wody. Zupełne przeciwieństwo Jerycha, z którego przybył Blakłud. Po krótkiej rozmowie mag i Narenda doszli do wniosku, że pozostaną ze Słowianami. Mnich - z powodu pięknej przyrody, będącej idealnym miejscem do medytowania. Blakłud - z powodu pięknych kobiet i bitnych mężczyzn.thumb|Dorzecze Wołgi Wojowniczy lud szybko zaakceptował przybyszy. Narenda poświęcił się duchowemu kształceniu swoich umiejętności, nauczając przy okazji nowych współplemieńców teoretycznej wiedzy na temat reinkarnacji i życia pozagrobowego. Blakłud z kolei brał udział w kilku wyprawach przeciw Ariom i pomagał Słowianom się rozwinąć. No i oczywiście kilkukrotnie ożenił się z pięknymi Słowiankami, z którymi miał tuzin dzieci. I tak minęło 5 lat życia maga. Myślał, że awanturnicze życie ma już za sobą i od teraz będzie głównie odpoczywał. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo się mylił. Początek tragedii "Imię me, to Jaaku. Zapamiętaj je dobrze smoku - bo jeszcze je usłyszysz." - Gorum Pięć lat. Tyle czasu mag cieszył się w miarę spokojnym życiem, umilając sobie czas spotkaniami z kobietami i dyskusjami z Narendą, omijając jednak szerokim łukiem jakiekolwiek wyprawy wojenne. Jedyny wyjątek miał miejsce gdy Blakłud ocalił małego chłopca imieniem Świętopiel przed atakiem wojów Aryjskich. Niemniej, nikogo wtedy nie zabił. Pewnego dnia jednak, wszystko się zmieniło. Na niebie nad miejscem zamieszkania Słowian wylądował smok, którego wygląd przeraził nawet tych dzielnych wojów. Gad, będący częścią gatunku powszechnie uważanego za niezwyciężony i wszechpotężny, był cały poobijany i ledwo stał na łapach. Zaskoczony Blakłud rozpoznał w skatowanym smoku swojego towarzysza - Ddraiga. Ten sam który przeniósł go na swoich barkach przez setki kilometrów. Przez następne godziny Blakłud używał wszystkich swoich zdolności magicznych by uleczyć towarzysza. Większość ran zagoiła się szybko, jednak Ddraig mimo wszystko nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Był przerażony. Dla Blakłuda to było jakby cały świat się zawalił - czy może istnieć coś co przerazi smoka? Ddraig leżąc wycieńczony na ziemi opowiedział Blakłudowi całą historię. Zgodnie ze swoją obietnicą udał się do smoka zwanego Gorumem o Wielkich Skrzydłach, by przekazać mu wiadomość od czarodzieja. Z wielkim smokiem było jednak coś nie tak - na jednej z łusek na czole miał umieszczoną dziwną, przypominającą nieco wydłużoną, ludzką czaszkę maskę. Jego oczy były spuchnięte, a on cały się pocił, jak gdyby przeżył właśnie najcięższą walkę w swoim życiu. Gdy Ddraig chciał spytać gadziego towarzysza co się stało, ten odleciał przerażony, błagając o pomoc. Poruszał się z niesamowitą prędkością, przez co szybko zniknął Ddraigowi z oczu. Po godzinie jednak smok go znalazł i od razu zaczął tego żałować. Plemię, które było pod opieką Goruma zostało przez niego zmasakrowane. Mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci zostały pożarte żywcem bądź zgniecione pod łapami gada. Namioty płonęły żywym ogniem, paląc żywcem przebywających w nich ludzi. To była hekatomba - Gorum na zmianę śmiejąc się i płacząc dokonywał masakry na osobach które przysięgał chronić. A słowo honoru to dla smoka świętość. Ddraig próbował go powstrzymać, jednak Gorum natarł na niego z całą potęgą jaką posiadał. Walka była przerażająco krótka - pierwszy ze smoków już po kilku minutach leżał na ziemi, z rozerwanymi łuskami, przetrąconą szczęką i wieloma innymi ranami. Gorum o Wielkich Skrzydłach wyglądał przerażająco - stał nad nim, otoczony kordonem ognia. Z jego oczu płynęły łzy smutku, a z gardła wydzierał się szalony śmiech. Przedstawił się pobitemu smokowi jako Jaaku, po czym odleciał, by terroryzować inne istoty. Słysząc te historię Blakłud padł przerażony na ziemię. Jaaku - istota którą uwolnił podczas swojego pobytu w domu Lid'Oga. Zaczął płakać z bólu i przerażenia - to była jego wina! To przez niego jego przyjaciel dokonał masakry na ludziach których przysięgał bronić. Mag który przysiągł zaprzestanie przelewania krwi, doprowadził do katastrofy w wyniku której zginęło setki ludzi. I prawdopodobnie nadal giną. Blakłud nie miał zamiaru tracić czasu. Nie żegnając się nawet z żadnym ze swych przyjaciół, ruszył prędko w stronę domu. Miał przeczucie, że następnym celem Jaaku może być Jerycho, ojczyzna maga. Czarodziej postanowił się więc tam dostać - ukradł jeden z powozów i ruszył prosto na obecny Bliski Wschód. Dopiero po kilku godzinach ciągłej jazdy mag zdał sobie sprawę z tego w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znalazł - jeśli nawet dotrze do domu, to będzie to za wiele miesięcy, może nawet lat. W tym czasie Jaaku zdąży zniszczyć wiele ludzkich i smoczych istnień. Wtedy jednak na horyzoncie pojawiła się nadzieja. Zjednoczenie dwóch przyjaciół "- Twierdzisz że jesteś w stanie mnie tam zabrać? ''- Oczywiście. Jednak moje usługi mają swoją cenę.'' ''- Czyli?'' ''- Nic wielkiego. Po prostu na następne moje pytanie odpowiedz "tak"."'' - rozmowa między Blakłudem a tajemniczą kobietą. thumb|330px|Tajemnicza kobieta którą spotkał BlakłudNadzieja, a raczej tajemnicza kobieta. Po środku pustkowia, nie wiadomo właściwie skąd do maga zbliżyła się enigmatyczna postać. Oczywiście Blakłud swoim zwyczajem skupił swój wzrok na strategicznie ważnych miejscach, jednak poczucie zagrożenia szybko wzięło nad nim górę. Nie wymieniając nawet słowa z tajemniczą postacią wskoczył na swój rydwan z zamiarem dalszej, szaleńczej jazdy. Konie jednak odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, a ciało maga zaczęło unosić się w powietrzu. Tajemnicza kobieta przedstawiła się jako Bóg i zaoferowała mu swoją pomoc. Negocjacje poszły bardzo szybko. Postać zaproponowała Blakłudowi prosty układ - użyje swoich nadnaturalnych mocy by przenieść go do miejsca gdzie znajduje się jego opętany przyjaciel. W zamian żąda tylko, by na swoją duszę poprzysiągł, że na następne zadane przez nią pytanie odpowie „tak”. Blakłud był pewien, że układ był jakimś wałkiem, jednak pod wpływem emocji postanowił pójść na to. Mężczyzna zgodził się na warunki „Boga” po czym czekał na zadanie pytania. To jednak nie nadeszło - kobieta zniknęła. Podobnie było z Blakłudem. Nim mag się obejrzał był w zupełnie innym miejscu, w okolicach dzisiejszego Mohendżo-Daro w Indiach. Położona tam, kwitnąca osada była niemiłosiernie masakrowana przed opętanego Goruma. Smok kontrolowany przez Jaaku spalał wszystko i wszystkich żywym ogniem, na zmianę płacząc się i śmiejąc. Przerażony Blakłud natychmiast rozpoczął próby ugaszenia ognia - wykorzystując swoją moc użył wody z niedalekiej rzeki Indus by usunąć płomienie z Mohendżo-Daro. Jego wysiłki, choć heroiczne i pozwoliły uciec wielu mieszkańcom, były bezsensowne. Każdy pożar który mag ugasił, Jaaku rozpalał z jeszcze większą siłą. Mag wiedział co musi zrobić- zmierzyć się z kontrolowanym przyjacielem. Niszczący wszystko łapami Goruma Jaaku nawet nie spodziewał się ataku. Pozwoliło to Blakłudowi uderzyć w niego swoją magiczną mocą z takim impetem, że ciało smoka przewróciło się z hukiem na plecy. Mag postanowił wykorzystać okazję i natarł na umieszczonego na jednej z łusek Goruma pasożyta, próbując go zniszczyć. Przeciwnik był jednak szybszy - łapa Goruma potraktowała ciało Blakłuda jak natrętną muchę i niemalże go zgniotła. Mag jednak się nie poddawał - miał zamiar zniszczyć Jaaku, nie Goruma. Ich epicka walka trwała kilka godzin, w czasie których okolica została zniszczona do tego stopnia, że ślady ich walki są do dzisiaj widoczne w Mohendżo-Daro. Przewagę miał jednak Jaaku, który bawił się swoją ofiarą, torturując ją fizycznie i psychicznie. Stwór ustami Goruma wypominał magowi, że wszystkie te śmierci są tylko i wyłącznie jego winą, że to on go uwolnił i teraz wszystko co Blakłud kochał zostanie zniszczone. Mag był na skraju wytrzymania - nie miał szans z potęgą opętanego smoka. Ponadto nie używał pełni swojej mocy, bojąc się, że mógłby zabić swojego przyjaciela. Przysięgał chronić wszelkie życie i nie miał zamiaru łamać tej obietnicy, by pozbawić Goruma życia. Gdy walka wydawała się już skończona, a Jaaku triumfował nad wyczerpanym Blakłudem, mag usłyszał w swoim umyśle telepatyczną wiadomość - umęczonym, rozpaczliwym głosem przemawiał do niego Gorum. Smok błagał maga o śmierć, zaklinał go na ich przyjaźń by zakończył jego cierpienia. Blakłud odmawiał - nie dość, że był pacyfistą i chciał uratować Goruma, to jeszcze sam pomysł, że człowiek mógłby zabić smoka był dla niego absurdalny! Gorum uderzał w coraz dramatyczniejsze tony, używał wszystkich możliwych argumentów, błagał go rozpaczliwie o zakończenie tego horroru. Blakłud płacząc jak nigdy w swoim życiu przepraszał przyjaciela. Jaaku nie miał zamiaru więcej się afiszować. Złapał Blakłuda w smocze łapska i wrzucił go do swojej paszczy, połykając w całości. Stwór pamiętający czasy walk w Lawan Ur śmiał się demonicznie, widząc dzieło swojego zniszczenia. Nic nie mogło mu stanąć na drodze. Miał zamiar spopielić ten świat, a potem zabrać się za Konklawe. Jego zwycięstwo wydawało się absolutne. W jednej chwili wszystko się zmieniło. Ciało Goruma zaczęło pęcznieć i puchnąć a samego Jaaku ogarnęła całkowita niemoc. Nim się zorientował było już po wszystkim. Ciało smoka eksplodowało, rozlatując się na kawałki w gigantycznej eksplozji. Całą zniszczoną okolicę objął deszcz ugotowanej krwi i rozpadających się narządów wewnętrznych smoka. Z samego jego ciała zostały jedynie strzępki, które rozleciały się na obszarze setek kilometrów. W samym środku tej hekatomby stał utytłany we krwi i sokach wewnętrznych smoka Blakłud - majaczący przez łzy przepraszał Goruma za to co musiał zrobić. Nie myślał nawet jak wielkiej rzeczy dokonał - po raz pierwszy w historii człowiek zabił smoka! Ciało Goruma nie przetrwało walki, ale Jaaku już tak. Mocno poraniony i dyszący ze zmęczenia przysięgał, że sprawi, że mag będzie cierpiał katusze wielokrotnie większe niż Gorum. Robił to nawet wtedy gdy jego ciało zaczęło się powoli rozpadać - na wszystko czego w życiu doznał zaklinał się, że zniszczy Blakłuda. Mag nie usłyszał jego krzyków z jednego powodu - przy Jaaku pojawiła się tajemnicza kobieta. Wzięła w swoje ręce pasożyta i uśmiechając się z satysfakcją na wynik walki Blakłuda, zniknęła. Przeznaczenie "To mnie przerosło. Nie stać mnie nawet na sprośny żart." - Blakłud. Mag po wszystkim przebył pole bitwy, chowając dosłownie każde ciało jakie znalazł. Nie miał pojęcia jak wygląda ceremonia pochówku w tej cywilizacji, odprawił więc taki godny z własnymi wierzeniami - zbierając wszystkie ciała w jednym miejscu i pozwalając sępom pozbawić je skóry. Inaczej postąpił jedynie z resztkami serca Goruma, które znalazł w pewnej odległości od pola bitwy. Mag, nie wiedzieć czemu, zakopał je głęboko pod ziemią i zasadził tam plon, który przy użyciu jego magii natychmiast zamienił się w drzewo. Stał jeszcze kilka minut przy tym osobliwym grobie, przepraszając starego przyjaciela za wszystko. Po tym wszystkim Blakłud był cieniem samego siebie - nie był w stanie żyć już z innymi ludźmi, stał się ponury i ogarnęła go melancholia. Zaszył się więc w samotni z dala od jakichkolwiek istot żywych - spędzając wolny czas na treningach i opiekowaniu się przyrodą. Mag przeżył tak nieznaną ilość czasu. Pewnego dnia jednak, wszystko się zmieniło. Wiedziony jakimś złym przeczuciem Blakłud postanowił użyć stworzonej przez siebie techniki, by zajrzeć w przyszłość.thumb|384px|Wizja przyszłości Blakłuda Zaklęcie wymagało niesamowitej ilości energii magicznej, ale było to coś, czego magowi akurat nie brakowało. Czarodziej nie wiedział jak daleko zajrzał w przyszłość - widział jednak niemożliwe do wyobrażenia zło i cierpienia. Smoki, potężne gady będące przyjaciółmi ludzkości, masakrowały i niszczyły wszystko na swojej drodze. Wiedzione jakąś niewiadomą, niemożliwą do poskromienia nienawiścią. Świat stał w ogniu, wszystko co było żywe ginęło pod łapami gigantycznych gadów. Aż w końcu nie pozostało na tym świecie nic. Wizja przeraziła Blakłuda, o mało co nie przyprawiając go o zawał. Mag leżał w swojej pracowni i łkał z bezsilności - przyszłość przed jaką stawała ludzkość była beznadziejna. Wszystko było stracone. Wtedy w samotni Blakłuda otworzył się portal, przez który przybyły dwie potężne postaci. Pierwsza z nich była zjawiskowym, majestatycznym Aniołem i białych niczym śnieg skrzydłach, brązowych włosach i czarnych oczach. Przedstawiła się jako Azazel. Drugą postać mag pamiętał doskonale. Była nią tajemnicza kobieta. Zabójca Smoków "-'' Nigdy nie miałem wyboru, prawda?'' ''- Ani przez sekundę."'' - rozmowa Blakłuda z kobietą. thumb|370px|Blakłud po przemianie SORKI ŻE TAK MAŁO, NIE MAM ZA BARDZO CZASU NA PISANIE ;^; Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne